


Set My Heart Afire

by bigtittygothbf



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Agender Crona, Blowjobs, Lovely, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Pure Smut, i dont know if im sorry or not lmao, kid is a horny child, lingerine, they finally get to have sum fun times, they/them pronouns for Crona
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22793782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigtittygothbf/pseuds/bigtittygothbf
Summary: Kid and Crona finally has some well deserved funtime in the bedroom
Relationships: Crona & Death the Kid, Crona/Death the Kid, CronaKid, CronaxKid, KidCrona, KidxCrona, Kirona
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Set My Heart Afire

**Author's Note:**

> Part 4 of Waiting for you

Crona slowly but surely regained their strenght, skills and everything. They could eat on their own now and didn't need crutches or Kid to walk. They did yoga and exercise daily, so they could keep up. The color soon returned to pale cheeks, and the shine in those deep purple eyes brightened. They looked magneficent. Kid couldn't be more satisfied with his partner's progress as time went by. In the mean time, he tended his duties as a Shinigami, but he didn't mind. He knew Crona was safe and sound at home, and was waiting for him at all times to return so they could spent their time together before Kid had to go again in every morning. 

It was an especially tiring day today, and Kid wanted nothing more than to take a nice, hot, relaxing bath with Crona in his lap. He had a lot to do today, and the day seemed to slow down with every passing second instead of speeding up like it should as always. Rubbing his temples, he let out a deep sigh as he listened to the teachers of the academy babble about some of the students behaviour and grades. 

He just honestly, didn't seem to care at some point. After the meeting was over, he checked the time. Only 3 more hours, and he was free to go home to his beloved. The thought of Crona at home, cooking or doing whatever they felt like (like yoga in those booty shorts of theirs), made Kid shiver in anticipation in the most delicious way. Huffing again, he adjusted his pants under his cloak. As he started to daydream, his trousers seemed to become tighter on him, the cloak suddenly suffocating him. 

"Dear Death what am I thinking..." -he muttered to himself, pinching the bridge of his nose. He must stop wandering about these inappropiate things in the middle of his office. He's going to have plenty of time to think about these things when they're sitting in the bath together. 

3 hours suddenly just flied by, and realisation came to Kid on his way home. He must have been zoning off for a while now, not noticing the pouring rain outside while walking. Pulling the cloak's hood on his head, he continued on his way home. Stopping by a local grocery store, he bought a few things, including lube and condoms. He wasn't sure if they had these home, but it didn't really matter. It's the thought that counts. Atleast they'll have a little stash.

Kid was very excited to be with Crona again. 300 years is 300 years, he had to wait and wait, and wasn't even sure if the love of his life would come back. But they did, so it was slowly time to take things to the next level. It'll be great for both of them, that's for sure.

"I'm home Dove!" -he yelled, stepping in the Manor soaking wet. Shaking the water out of his hair and eyes, he took off his wet cloak and shoes and hung them up. "I bought some stuff, so we can make sushi for dinner!" -putting the bag down on the counter he started packing the things out. Footsteps soon made their way down the stairs and Kid realised he had to hide the condoms and lube. Shoving everything in his pant-pockets, he went on with the packing. Slender arms snaked themselves around Kid, and softly caressed his chest and stomach. They wore Kid's black and white robe, he noted for himself. A kiss was planted on the back of his neck. Kid overgrew Crona just with a few inches, so he was taller than them now and Kid enjoyed every second of it. 

"How about you take a shower first, hm? I have a little surprise for you, my Raven." -they whispered into their husband's ear seductively, biting the shell of his ear in a shy motion. Kid, frezzing on the spot could only make inchoherent words, and made a beeline to the bathroom fast. Crona only laughed at his antics and waited for him in the bedroom. They were both excited and scared, but they wanted this. They needed this, and they knew Kid needs this aswell. So Crona sat on the edge of the bed, anxiously fidgeting with the hem of Kid's robe. 

Soon Kid returned, clad in black boxers with white paw prints on them. Crona chose that for him and honestly it was his favourite pair of underwear he ever owned. Sitting on the bed, he watched his Dove with hungry eyes. 

"So, will you give me the surprise you promised..?" -he purred, licking his suddenly dry lips. He had to massage his own chest a little, to calm down his beating heart. It felt like it might burst out of his chest. Crona smiled at him, like a sneaky feline and stood up. Ever so slowly, they untied the ribbon of the robe and let it drop to the floor. 

The air got caught in Kid's throat as he stared at his little Dove, clad in the sexiest black-lacy lingerine he ever laid his eyes upon. The black fishnet stockings hugged the pale, slender legs perfectly, the colors contrasting against each other. The garterbelts kept them pulled up neatly, so they didn't slip down on the soft skin. The panties were french style, full-on lace aswell. Kid felt his throat dry out, as the fire in hime started to burn more and more ashe kept looking at Crona. He silently invited Crona to himself with a finger, and the pink haired Dove obeyed. Without words, they kneeled in front of Kid, rubbing from his knees to his thighs.

"Do you wanna see what I learned...?" -they whispered shyly. The Raven could only nod, and Crona pulled down his boxers with the permission granted. Kid's erection sprang to life, twitching with excitement and lust. Swallowing dryly, Crona slowly engulfed their husband in their mouth, wincing at the salty taste of precum, but they kept on taking him in inch by inch until Crona's nose hit the base. They deepthroated him without any resistance, and that shook Kid to the core. 

"Sweet Death, where did you learn this..? You know what, it's not important,just pelase keep going. You're doing so well sweetheart, I love you.." -he babbled, the lust he felt already getting to his head, making his thoughts swim, his muscles relax. Crona smiled around him and got to work. Their tongue was suprisingly skilled, as it darted out to lick at the soft balls when Kid's member hit the bottom of their throat. Before they could continue on with the job, Kid suddenly grabbed their hair with both hands, and pulling at fistfuls of hair, he pushed Crona onto him more as his climax came. He moaned out loudly, spasming with the aftershocks of his orgasm. Crona only smiled more, swallowing every drop of Kid and coming off with a loud pop.

"Come..Come here Dove. Let me pleasure you aswell.." -He pulled Crona up in his lap, to sit on his still shaking thighs, and kissed them, tasting himself but he didn't care. His hands wandered on the fishnet-clad legs, pulling on the garterbelts, and snapping them on the skin, making Crona jump and moan into his mouth, which seemed to spur Kid on more. 

Soon every piece of clothing were off, except the fishnets. Kid wanted to keep them on, and Crona approved. Leaning over to the bedside table, Kid fumbled with the drawer but managed to fish out he lube and a condom. Pouring a generous amount on his fingers, he looked his Dove in the eyes, and when he recieved a nod, Kid began to prepare Crona in the most carefrul way as possible. 

The stretch was uncomfortable at first, Crona shying away from one finger, but soon enough one became two, and two became three. The pain subsided into soft, warm pleasure, Crona completely lost in the sensations, and it wasn't even Kid yet. The Raven smiled at his moaning Dove underneath him, and when Crona started to beg for him, it was the telltale sign tha they were ready. Rolling on a condom and adding more lube to his already hard cock again, Kid put the tip to Crona's entrace. 

"This will hurt a little, but promise, I'll be gentle." -he reassured his love, and slowly pushed in. Yes, it was uncomfortable, Kid being thicker than his fingers, but after he hit rock bottom, they both waited until Crona got used to him completely. In the mean time, Kid whispered sweet nothing in Crona's ear, making them laugh and cuddle into their husband's embrace. 

Soon, Kid could finally move, and there was no stopping. It was slow at first, just testing the waters, what do they like and where, but things escalated soon. Crona was moaning loudly under Kid, scratching at his back with short but sharp nails, leaing angry red marks in their wake, the telltale sign of their lovemaking in the moonlit night. 

Kid was the same, grunting and moaning, eyes rolling back into his skull and his Dove sucked him in, craving more and more. He left hickeys and bitemarks all over his love's neck and chest, marking them, claiming them as his and only his. His Dove, his life, his Love. 

Kid knew Crona was reaching their limit, voice pitching higher and higher and losing their grib on him, deciding to fist the sheets instead. With one final, deep thrust, they came at the same time, screaming each others name so not only Death City, the Moon could hear it aswell. 

Slumping down next to Crona, Kid disposed the used condom into the trashcan next to the bed and turned towards them.  
"Do you feel alright..?" -he asked, still a little out of breath but smiling nonetheless. Crona only laughed, soft, angelic.   
"Couldn't be better, my Raven. I love you." -they rewarded him with a passionate, but sleepy kiss.

Pulling the covers over their tired, sore body, Kid hugged Crona close into his chest, and soon they were both fast alseep.


End file.
